


Happy Sleepy Valentine

by rebelmeg



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Naps are sexy, Parenthood, Sleepiness, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmeg/pseuds/rebelmeg
Summary: Celebrating Valentine's Day as new parents is a lot less dazzle and a lot more sleep-deprived.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	Happy Sleepy Valentine

"Happy Valentine's Day."

Pepper startled awake as a bouquet of flowers, still sprinkled with droplets of water, landed on her face.

"Also, coffee. I got you the good kind with caramel."

With that, Tony fell facedown on the bed beside her with a groan.

Smiling to herself through the haze of new parent exhaustion, Pepper peeled one eye open to look at the flowers. A mix of red gladiolas and yellow roses, similar to what they had at their wedding. "Aw, they're pretty. I love them."

Tony mumbled something into his pillow, one hand making some kind of gesture against the sheet that she couldn't interpret. That was alright, though. Leaning over, she kissed the back of her husband's head, then found the position rather comfortable and decided she was too tired to roll back over.

"How long you been up?" Pepper asked against his shoulder, closing her eyes.

He turned his head enough to peek at the alarm clock with a bloodshot eye. "Since three. Almost seven now."

"You go for a drive?"

"Mm hmm. Finally got her to go back to sleep. Didn't take her out of the carseat. Just put the whole thing in her crib."

Pepper couldn't help the smile that spread across her face at the mental image of her poor, exhausted husband shuffling through the house and carrying Morgan in her carseat like she was a bomb about to go off. "Mmkay. Romantic nap?"

He nodded as he buried his face back in his pillow. "Sounds hot, I'm here for it. Just you wait, though. I’m too exhausted right now, but as soon as I get a burst of energy again, probably around the same time Morgan moves away for college, I’m gonna get out those fuzzy handcuffs in the closet and show you at least ten minutes of a good time.”

“So you’re gonna lock me up for another ten minute nap? Awesome.”

The bed shook slightly as they both snorted and giggled in a way that's only achievable on less than three hours of sleep.

With the faint smell of caramel-laced coffee lingering in the room, and her bouquet of flowers loosely cuddled under one arm, Pepper fell back asleep with a smile on her face, using Tony as a pillow. And it was a very romantic nap indeed for all of twenty minutes, until Morgan's indignant wails dragged them awake again.


End file.
